Cattleskull
Cattleskull was a male Cenobite in Hell's Army that was chosen to be a part of the Lucky Six. History Catteskull is a very old cenobite first appearing around about 1620 when Robert Johnson opened the Lament Configuration and summoned Cattleskull who cursed the family line so every time a Johnson were to turn 25 they would summon a cenobite who would take them to Hell to be a pawn of the Aparius Cenobite. Cattleskull was present at the General's Call to Arms and witnessed the solving of the Puzzle Chamber, only to be summoned as a part of the Lucky Six himself shortly afterward. The General sent the cenobites on a mission against the Harrowers to stop the rising of Morte Mamme. Though when they faced the Harrowers, the Lucky Six did not know the Harrowers knew that the only way to kill a cenobite was through dismemberment and that each of the Harrowers had a divine weapon forged from the body of Morte Mamme herself. When the fight began, Cattleskull summoned chains to attack Harrower, Ron Ringwood, though one of his flaming hands was severed by Vera's boomerang and he was burnt by her blood and spit. When Ovid appeared beside Lucinda and Lavinia after being created by Morte Mamme and encouraging them to fight, started releasing his fumes, the cenobites (save for Merkova) were confused and quickly bound in Lucinda and Lavinia's rope. Marty Sevenbirds was then given the ability to create a field of electricity which he used to further incapacitate the cenobites, only to then after be dismembered by the rest of The Harrowers, Cattleskull's remains, alongside the remains of Turpis, Fulgar, Haloblades and Cowboy, were returned to Hell. Leviathan was not pleased with the General's lack of proffesion, and with the remains of the fallen 5 cenobites, the General created the Furaie. The Harrowers thought they had won as five cenobites were dead, and though fellow Harrower, Bunny Benedict, was kidnapped by the mortally wounded Merkova, they could continue as planned. Then the General sent The Furaie to earth to battle the Harrowers. The Furaie was too powerful for the Harrowers to defeat, so Harrower, Marty Sevenbirds sacrificed himself, plunging both the demon and himself into the deepest pit of Hell. Thus putting an end to Cattleskull once and for all. Description A very old looking cenobite with black hair. His disfigurations include a giant cattle's skull embedded in his stomach with the horns coming up along his body and piercing his neck. Saw blades also cover his arms. Trivia *﻿Though this cenobite is commonly known as Cattleskull, due to the cattle skull mounted on his hips, for some reason, Cattleskull was named Fulgar in "Death, Where is Thy Sting?" even though Fulgar was another cenobite that was a part of Merkova's Lucky Six. Appearances *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #17, "The Harrowing Part I: Resurrection" *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #18 "The Harrowing Part II: Insurrection" *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #19, "Death, Where is Thy Sting?" References *﻿[http://www.comicvine.com/the-harrowers/65-57248/ Comicvine - The Harrowers] *[http://www.cenobite.com/encyc/cbh17b.htm Cenobite.com - Encyclopedia] Category:Cenobites Category:Deceased Category:Hellraiser Category:Males Category:The Lucky Six